


In The Corners Of My Mind

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: He's reaching out toward the moon again.





	

_He’s reaching out toward the moon again._

Pale digits, scarred and calloused, re-enact a memory that flickers when he blinks. Exposed, not gloved, those fingers curl around the glowing symbol in the sky, failing once more to catch it in his grip.

He’s the middle of a group of three, teal blankets and ivory sheets, legs crossed and feet exposed to the elements. His head tilts. Hands drop to his lap. Lips purse tightly as his brows furrow, black turning to darkness against the backs of his eyelids.  
  
Fingers twitch as his chest constricts, seafoam hues widening to the world ; and she sleeps, crimson strands tussled and hands largely splayed, softly and soundly and _quiet_.  
She reminds him of the puppet, he thinks, the one he was so used to carrying - and when he opens his eyes, it’s the first thing he sees, replaced by the image of her now.  
Breathing. _Alive._

The night is when the Darkness finds him most easily, tucked in the corners of the room and in his mind. Haunts the hallways of his thoughts, creeping into each and every crevice it can find until it’s taken up every inch of mental space. A shiver up his spine and his eyes close again, fingers twitching and shaking lightly against his lap.

Light blossoms against his fingertips, a beating pulse and bright white, which makes his eyes snap open again - and seafoam meets the ocean, sparkling in her gaze. The bed had dipped without him noticing, her frame kneeling in front of his own, hips near his knees, long and dainty fingers enveloping his own. Warmth seeps into his skin, shivers down his spine soft and kind, and though she says nothing, she smiles at him.

Arms envelop his waist, nose pressed against the back of his neck, and though he knows it’s the Sora of now, the sacrificial one from back then flashes from the darkest corners of his mind. His eyes prickle at the thought, shutting instantly, if only briefly, digits clasping against his own with comfort. 

The bed dips a bit more as Sora shifts his weight, and Riku does the same almost subconsciously. The sheets tussle against his toes, entire frame stiff with tension. It’s difficult to meet her gaze. He can’t quite find the energy to move from the brunet’s grip, even if he feels so warm he burns.  


His shoulders sag despite himself at a kiss to the tip of his nose, more scattered along his cheeks and lips. Sora’s grip tightens, breath puffs against his neck, tussling stardust strands. More kisses dot constellations along his skin, where his night shirt bares his shoulders. It’s all the more difficult to move from their grip, though it’s impossible not to stare at her. Scarlet strands bleed against her collarbone, framing her face. She looks pale in the moonlight lighting her back, and if he lets himself imagine, he can see angel wings against her.

He says nothing.  
Embraces her with tightly clasping arms. Moves one hand to coerce Sora over. Tucks both of them under his chin. The silence was unnerving, made his stomach churn - though now it’s a bit more sufferable. 

Stars fall into their hair.  
Neither of them complains.


End file.
